Some conventional fluid sensing devices have a sensor die with a sensing element on a first surface thereof. In order to enable good fluid flow to the sensing element, electrical contacts for the sensing element are located on the backside of the sensor die. The backside contacts can be coupled to the sensing element by electrical pins that extend into the sensor die from the backside and couple to the sensing element. Bondwires are coupled to the backside contacts to interconnect the backside contacts with other components in and/or outside of the sensor package.
Mechanical support for the sensor die is provided by a header of a sensor package. The header includes one or more legs that extend around and define a cavity. The sensor die is mounted to the one or more legs such that the one or more legs attach near the outer edge of the sensor die and the cavity in between the one or more legs is between a portion of the backside of the sensor die and the header. The bondwires are coupled to the backside contacts with the cavity, and extend through the cavity to couple to an appropriate other location within the sensor package.